As notoriously known, many people undergo hand or foot ailments called red nails, ingrown nails, or felons. These painful ailments consist of ulceration caused through incorrect introduction of the toe or fingernail into adjacent tissues at the side part of the nail. This action causes pain, particularly in the toes and especially while walking or using the hands, since such an incorrect introduction of the nail into the flesh encourages toe or finger nerves to be sorely excited.
Although there are surgical treatments to correct ingrowing nails or felons, it is desirable for this ailment to be duly corrected with simpler means without surgery. Even minor surgery and the associated local anesthesia used for such ailments is expensive, time consuming, and worrisome to the afflicted patient. It therefore becomes desirable for a treatment and apparatus that may be self applied. Such treatment is entirely possible by using the device and process of this invention, which allows the ingrowing nail or felon treatment to be performed even by non-qualified individuals.
The invention as further described herein includes application of a body to the affected nail, previously released at one of its sides. The applied body prevents direct contact of the nail edge with the respective inflamed finger or toe tissues normally situated below the invading nail.
In this way the ingrowing nail or felon's effect and consequences are removed and the pain, caused by this abnormal condition, disappears.
To facilitate further the disclosure, the present description is accompanied by drawings showing an illustrative and non-exhaustive examples of a device for, and the treatment of, ingrowing nails or felons.